


Steady

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Owada Mondo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Mondo Oowada doesn’t cry
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 258





	Steady

If there was one thing Mondo Oowada hated about how his boyfriend made love, it was how slow he was.

Taka was all about sensation, the slow swivel and grind of his hips teetering on obnoxious. He’d rather get the most out of everything or feel nothing at all, and it seemed he was taking that route.

Not only that, but he seemed intent on complimenting Mondo every opportunity he got.

Taka slid his palms down Mondo’s chest, resting his hands on Mondo’s hips to pull him into his thrusts. Mondo couldn’t help but hiss, tossing his head back slightly as he watched his lover smile. 

“You’re so handsome, Mondo.”

He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he fisted the sheets beneath him. 

“Kiyo, don’t—“

“I love being able to feel you beneath me..”

As he spoke, he worked his hands up Mondo’s toned abdomen, eventually coming to a stop at his pecs. He gently palmed him before dragging his fingers up to his face, taking his cheeks in the palms of his hands.

“I love being able to kiss you, and make love to you.” He never slowed his thrusts, pulling Mondo up to meet him in a soft kiss.

And for once, Mondo found himself leaning into it with enthusiasm.

Mondo whimpered uncharacteristically into Taka’s mouth, to which he felt the other smiling beneath him. _The smug bastard_. Mondo rolled his hips downward to meet Kiyotaka’s, panting as he opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

Taka’s tongue practically went down his throat. His tongue was wild and rough, a contrast to his slow thrusts and the loving hands wandering up and down his back and arms, feeling up the warm, tan muscle beneath his palms.

He felt Taka falter in his thrusts slightly, a hiss leaving his mouth. _He must’ve been close_. Mondo let his hands come down to Taka’s forearms, squeezing them gently before he pulled his arms off of him to lace their fingers together.

“Y’know, you can move faster if you wa—“ his words cut off with a grunt as Taka suddenly drove into him, not even giving him time to finish his sentence. He spared Taka a glance, his face heating at the sight of tears streaming down the other’s face, before squeezing his eyes shut. He threw his head back against the pillow beneath him, Taka’s sharp movements wrenching a moan from his throat. 

He nearly arched off the bed when he felt Taka’s hand wrap around his length, stroking at the same, if not faster, pace as his thrusts. It was too much.

_It was way too much._

Mondo Oowada wasn’t a crier. He didn’t cry, and he most definitely wasn’t now. He was strong, _he was strong_.

Mondo tried not to flinch as Taka’s free hand came up to cup his cheek. It was surprisingly cool, and he leaned into it without a second thought.

“You don’t need to hold back around me, Mondo.” _Fuck yeah, he did, he didn’t want Taka thinking he was weak._

“I want to hear how lovely you sound.”

“Ghk—“

Mondo choked on his tears. _Did Taka not realize how hard this was_. He spent years building up a reputation and a resistance to things like this, he couldn’t just _let it go_ at the drop of a hat. Taka’s moaning was background noise as his self deprecating thoughts grew. The thought of letting himself go around the other still scared him half to death. He—

“That’s it. I love you so much?”

_What?_

He realized with a start, those pathetic sounds he heard while he lost himself in his own mind was _him_. 

He couldn’t do this.

“I love you, so so much.”

_He couldn’t_.

“You know that, don’t you Mondo?”

_**He couldn’t.** _

“Go on, come for me.”

Mondo didn’t even realize his orgasm was building before those words met his ears. He arched his back, shouting abruptly before he forced the sound back down into his throat. 

He came into Taka’s hand, twitching slightly with overstimulation as the other continued to stroke him. His thrusts slowed as the chased his own release, being considerate of the other’s sensitivity.

Mondo was still sobbing softly, throwing an arm over his face as he did so. Taka didn’t need to see him like this. He didn’t want Taka to see him like this.

He felt the other tense up and still beneath him, gently bucking his hips as he worked through his own orgasm.

With a sigh, Taka relaxed, his eyes still glued to where Mondo was sobbing beneath him.

Shaking leaning forward, Taka pulled Mondo’s arm away from his face, snaking his free hand to the other’s free hand, and gripping it gently.

“You did wonderfully, sweetheart.”

Taka pressed kisses to the biker’s tear stained and reddened face. One beneath his right eye, one beneath his left, one on the bridge of his nose, one on his forehead. He felt Mondo shake gently beneath him with a hushed chuckle, eventually guiding the prefect’s face to meet his lips with his.

It was fine to be weak, so long as Taka was weak with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend of mine. Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated! Feel free to tell me abt any typos!
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
